Cuando veas las estrellas
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: El día que hable con alguien más aparte de sus amigos tenía que llegar… Tarde o temprano, ese lado frió tendrá que dejarlo pasar y ser más abierta con todos, aunque ambos sean fríos su relación seria algo retorcida y de apoco ambos se ganan la confianza del otro…


_**Al principio pensaba hacer algo "gore" pero capaz será para la próxima, esta idea surgió de la nada, sobre la actitud de Leona voy a cambiar solo un poco voy a sacar su lado "tierno" (xD) también quera descubrir algo de su padre y sobre Iori, tratare de mantener su personalidad puede que lo cambie pero no lo voy a ser empalagoso … o.O Espero que les guste.**_

_**Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: (AU) o.O la trama es mía, Iori x Leona x Ralf x Whip. Inspirada con la canción de Evanescence "Lost In Paradise" y Salvation de Skillet… **_

_**Summary: El día que hable con alguien más aparte de sus amigos tenía que llegar… Tarde o temprano, ese lado frio tendrá que dejarlo pasar y ser más abierta con todos, aunque ambos sean fríos su relación seria algo retorcida y de apoco ambos se ganan la confianza del otro…**_

* * *

_**Cuando veas las estrellas**_

_- Verano del '98-_

Los Ikaris se habían reunido en la playa, como su comandante les dio permiso para que vayan a pasear junto con su ahijada, porque siempre se quedaba encerrada haciendo el papeleo y entrenando. Nadie usaba su vestimenta del trabajo solo algo casual: Ralf usaba una remera blanca, pantalones azules claros, zapatillas negras y como costumbre llevaba su paliacate anaranjado con detalles verdes, Clark llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y jeans negros igual que sus zapatillas, usando también sus lentes oscuros y su gorra azul, y Leona usaba una camisa celeste con unos shots negros y unas botas de cuero de color marrón; los mercenarios estaban almorzando en un restaurante muy cercano a la playa, en cambio, la militar se encontraba caminando en la orilla del mar; se sentía tan relajada y distraída de su rutina, se sentó en la arena y metió sus pies en el agua, se quedó jugando por un par de minutos parecía una niña de ocho años jugando, sonreía ella sola.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo sin mi Leona? —pregunto Ralf cuando se acercaba con una cubeta.

—Si divirtiéndome sin usted coronel…—respondió sin mirarlo.

—Dime Ralf, Leona.

Ella retrocedía de apoco porque el coronel había llenado la cubeta con agua fría y se fue a perseguirla, ambos corrían de un lado a otro, cosa que Ralf le tiro agua a su camarada, Clark Still, quien se quitó su gorra y exprimiéndola para secarla, — ¡Ahora veras Ralf! —levanto su voz al agarrar la misma cubeta para perseguir a su compañero, mientras que la militar se reía de las cosas que hacían ambos mercenarios.

Pasaron unas dos horas del pequeño juego con el agua que habían hecho entre los tres y para cambiarse se fueron al hotel donde habían reservado sus habitaciones.

—_Leona ¿nos puedes abrir la puerta?_ _—_indago Clark estando del otro lado.

—Eh? Claro…—contesto al abrirles.

—Sí que se cambiaron rápido—insinuó frunciendo el ceño.

—Jajaj Claro y más cuando alguien dijo que va a pagar—dijo Clark al dirigirle la mirada a su camarada.

—…Si, como perdí tengo que pagar. —decía al hacer una mueca. — ¿Vienes Leo?

—Hmm bueno.

Bajaron por el ascensor, dirigiéndose al pequeño restaurante que tenía el hotel, al sentarse en las sillas; los mozos les entregaban "el menú", los mercenarios pidieron carne asada con ensalada de papas y la militar solo pidió ensalada de lechuga y tomates. — ¿No comes carne Leo? —interrogo el coronel frunciendo el ceño.

—No, soy vegetariana—contesto al ver su plato.

—Oh! Discúlpame lo había olvidado.

Mientras que comían tranquilamente, Leona vio a un sujeto de cabello rojo, _¿Creo que lo conozco de algún lado?_ Pero _¿De dónde lo conozco?_ Esas preguntas invadieron en su mente, — ¿Ocurre algo Leona? —pregunto Ralf llamándole la atención. Ella pestaño dos veces y no había nadie en la otra mesa, entonces le dirigió la mirada a su compañero.

—N-No creí que vi algo—respondió negando con la cabeza. Igualmente el coronel Jones miro disimuladamente a la otra mesa pero no había nadie y al mirarla solo le sonreía.

—Espero que no te hayas vuelto loca, Leona—hablo en tono burlón.

—Hmm es una broma de muy mal gusto, coronel—dijo Leona al terminar de comer y levantarse de su silla, saliendo del restaurante.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—Ralf a veces deberías cerrar un poco tu bocota. —insinuó Clark acomodándose sus gafas oscuras.

— ¿Pero que dije? —volvió a interrogar estando confundido.

—Sabes que Leona está haciendo lo posible para recuperarse y más que trata de olvidarse de su pasado y tú la tratas de loca—contesto en tono serio, este hizo una pausa para volver a tomar la palabra —Ahora ve y soluciona lo que hiciste.

—B-Bueno si iré pero no porque tú me lo dices, no necesito que, me digas lo que tengo que hacer…Carnal—contra decía al levantarse de la silla.

La militar caminaba nuevamente cerca de la orilla del mar, se abrazaba ella misma soportando la suave brisa fría, levanto su cabeza mirando el cielo estrellado, todavía no podía creer que ya era de noche. Continúo caminando hasta ver a lo lejos una silueta, la peli azulada dudo en avanzar por la persona que se encontraba allí parada observando las pequeñas olas, de apoco se acercaba y noto ese cabello rojo escarlata, como en el torneo no le importaba los nombres de los luchadores, a él solo lo reconocía por su cabello rojizo y su mirada de "pocos amigos" e perturbadora.

— ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? —interrogo el pelirrojo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—…—Leona no dijo nada al respecto, porque nunca hablo con este sujeto que suele alejarse de todos, ignoro su pregunta y se sentó en la arena, vio que en la palma de su mano derecha estaba cortada, cierra su mano evitando no ver la sangre con su mano izquierda buscaba en los bolsillos de su shots, por si encontraba algo para cubrir la herida.

—_Seguramente esto ocurrió cuando me levante de la silla, abre agarrado mal el cuchillo._ _—_pensaba ella, al recordar de _¿Cómo ocurrió esto?_

—"_Pon tu mano en el agua, Leona"_ _—_le hablo una voz masculina, la militar miro disimuladamente al pelirrojo pero él seguía allí, parado observando las estrellas. Suspiro nerviosa y sin dar más preámbulos, metió su mano en el agua, hizo un pequeño gruñido sintiendo un ardor en la palma de su mano, vio como rápidamente ese corte se unía la piel rápidamente. La peli azulada retrocedió un poco, porque había sacado una poca cantidad de agua para así mantenerla en el aire. — ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó en voz alta, al mover lentamente como si fuera un látigo de agua.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —interrogo al mirarla fríamente. Iori, vio que aquella mujer de cabello azulado movía sus brazos de izquierda a derecha cambiando el movimiento de las olas del mar. —_Ella no es esa mujer que…que estuvo en el torneo del año pasado, ¿Acaso está controlando las olas?—_pensó al observarla a una distancia algo lejana.

—… ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Leona en tono frio y seco.

— ¿Acaso no me conoces? —volvió a interrogar Iori mientras se acercaba.

—No me respondiste lo que te dije, ¿Quién eres tú? — volvió a preguntar poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Me llamo Iori Yagami, y ¿tú eres?

—L-Leona Heidern. —contesto cortante.

— ¡Leona! —le llamaba a una larga distancia el coronel Jones.

—Bueno adiós, Heidern—se despidió con esa mirada de pocos amigos.

—Eh? ¿Tan rápido?

—No me agrada las personas, que gritan de esa forma, es irritante—respondió estando fastidiado y haciendo una mueca de asco. —…Adiós, Heidern, "recuérdame cuando veas la luna"—se despidió dándole la espalda.

—_Qué hombre más extraño—_pensó al verlo alejándose lentamente.

—Leona…—la llamo Ralf cuando llego hacia ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. — ¿Con quién estabas? —pregunto extrañado.

—…Con nadie, Ralf. —respondió cortante. Se puso de brazos cruzados, aún seguía enojada con él.

—Discúlpame, Leona, sé que tratas de superar todo…Esta bien, soy un idiota para bromear de esa forma—admitía su error al agarrarla del brazo.

—Estas perdonado, Ralf—le decía la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Así se hace, sonríe que eso me gusta! —exclamo en tono burlón. El coronel le beso en la frente a Leona, causándole un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, ambos permanecieron allí, contemplando el cielo estrellado, la joven tenía que admitir que sentía algo por él, había un pequeño secreto que Ralf Jones no sabrá: que la militar descubrió que tiene poderes, aunque duda que fuese de verdad lo que vio con sus propio ojos.

—"…_Recuérdame cuando veas la luna"_ _—_recordó nuevamente la frase de aquel pelirrojo.

Al día siguiente, los ikaris se habían retirado del hotel porque recibieron noticias sobre un supuesto nuevo torneo de "King Of Fighters".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Invierno de 2003-_

Después de descubrir una serie de información sobre el supuesto torneo que había realizado los hijos de Rugal Bernstein, aunque al final fue organizado por Mukai para liberar el sello de Orochi. Leona Heidern había entrado en el disturbio de la sangre pero fue detenida por sus compañeros, ella fue reemplazada por su compañera, Whip, quien últimamente ha llamado la atención de sus dos compañeros desde el principio, la militar no era tonta pero podía calcular bien que al coronel Ralf Jones, estaba interesado en ella, Clark Still no se quedaba atrás. Aunque quiera llamarle la atención a su coronel, él siempre estaba ocupado cuando estaba en un caso con Whip, donde el comandante le ordenaba que continúen con su misión…

En el fondo, Leona estaba dolida por esto, ya no lo sentía a su lado como antes, donde siempre sonreía. Era complicado hablar con la nueva integrante pero de apoco comenzó a tomarle confianza a Whip y de esa misma confianza, le saco información de que era verdad, la chica del látigo estaba enamorada de Ralf Jones. El paliacate que la militar tenia lo guardo en uno de sus cajones, antes lo usaba muy seguido para sujetar su largo cabello azulado y todo fue por Ralf, ahora que estaba "la chica del látigo", dio un gran cambio en la joven que la hacía admitir que -si le gusta alguien y ese alguien le gustaba otra persona, tenía que dejarlo ir por su felicidad- y por eso, estaba dejando todo a un lado, durmiendo nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento que alguna vez despertó por Ralf.

Mientras que, la militar seguía con su descanso por órdenes de Heidern, dio un pequeño paseo por el templo donde dirige la gran empresa Kagura, solo para tratar de interrogar algunos asuntos respecto a su pasado que podía sacar algún dato también Goenitz y su padre, vio a una muchacha de cabellos negros y de una vestimenta algo antigua para el gusto de las otras chicas, Chizuru Kagura se encontraba meditando; percibió la presencia de Leona, quien se le quedo mirando a una corta distancia.

— ¿Tu eres Chizuru cierto? —pregunto en tono frio.

—Sí, soy yo Leona, ¿A qué vienes?

Chizuru en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, le hablaba mientras continuaba meditando.

—Quiero saber algo más sobre mi pasado, en especial sobre mi clan. —contesto estando de brazos cruzados.

—Ya veo—dijo al levantarse del suelo. — ¿Esto me lo preguntas por el tal Goenitz?

—Sí.

—Goenitz, pertenece al miembro de los Hakkesshu y controla el viento, no se mucho sobre tu padre pero según Goenitz, tu padre se llamaba Gaidel. —Decía Chizuru para luego tomar una pausa —Gaidel era un avatar del agua.

—…—no dijo nada al respecto, pues la joven se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por lo que había pasado antes en la playa donde fue vista por el Yagami. —Entiendo.

—Esto lo sé por Goenitz, que está muerto.

—…Gracias, por la información— le agradeció fríamente.

—…De nada, Leona. Ten cuidado con tu disturbio.

La soldado silenciosa, se retiró del templo y continuo con su caminata, esta vez no tenía su uniforme militar, estaba muy abrigada por el frio que hacía en la ciudad de South Town. Cuando fue despejando su mente, por tanta información durante el día, ya sabe el nombre de su padre, la cuestión era recordar su rostro, la voz masculina si lo recordaba y aun mas, sino porque cuando estuvo lastimada su palma escucho esa voz que le decía –_"Pon tu mano en el agua"-_

Vio al mismo sujeto de cabello rojo, quien venía caminando llevando consigo su guitarra eléctrica. Ambos se miraron con cara de "pocos amigos" pero parecía más una mirada perturbadora, —Otra vez, me estas siguiendo. Heidern—hablo en tono irónico desviando la vista.

—…—permaneció callada.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—N-No. — contesto Leona de manera contradictoria y guardaba su puño.

— ¿Acaso quieres un autógrafo mío? Heidern—interrogo otra vez, con sarcasmo.

—N-No.

—Entonces, apártate de mi camino. —decía Iori al empujarla.

—Tu viste lo que hice en la playa ¿no?…—dijo levantando un poco la voz.

El Yagami se detuvo pero seguía dándole la espalda que su chaqueta mostraba el símbolo de la luna creciente, permaneció callado por un momento, no le importaba lo que hacían los demás pero lo que vio fue raro, con su fría voz y mirada intimidante. Contesto irónicamente. —S-Sí. Soy el único que lo sabe ¿no?

—S-Sí. —le decía la militar estando distanciada de este. —N-No le digas a nadie.

— ¿A cambio de qué? —interrogo desafiante. — ¿Qué me puede dar una militar como tú?

—Q-Que dejen de espiarte, de investigarte por las muertes de Vice y Mature, son muchas las posibilidades.

—…Ahora que lo dices, ¿Tú eras la que me seguía todo el tiempo?

—Era mi trabajo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, el silencio se volvía incomodo ambos se miraron disimuladamente pero no hubo una conversación donde pudieran hablar. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado a lo que la militar frunció el ceño sin comprender nada de aquella sonrisa.

—Eres la única mujer que no cae como las demás chicas—insinuó en tono burlón.

— ¿Qué?

—Veo que tus compañeros no te siguen como siempre.

—Ellos están en otra cosa.

—Sola e indefensa. —musito burlándose de Leona.

— ¿Indefensa? — repitió sin comprender.

—Lo digo porque siempre estabas con esos dos monos grandotes—decía en tono irónico.

— ¡N-No te burles de ellos!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelear?

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, ella le golpeo con su puño pero este le detuvo sujetándole el puño, sus miradas de ira se cruzaban, ese choque de rivalidad que se notaba en el ambiente, unas visiones invadieron su mente hizo que ellos dos se soltaran rápido: el vio a una niña llorando, con ropa rasgada y cubierta de sangre, en cambio, ella veía a un niño siendo maltratado, esforzado e manipulado para pelear, escuchando de una grave voz masculina.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó en voz alta y miro de forma extraña a la militar, quien también la expresión de su rostro era la misma. Iori dio media vuelta; dándole la espalda y se fue sin decir nada sobre lo que ocurrió. Y la peli azulada se retiró del lugar pero llevándose consigo esas visiones.

Estando en su mansión, desde su ventana el pelirrojo observaba las estrellas recordó cuando se la cruzo aquella vez en la playa: la luz de la luna brillaba en su perfil, hacía que ella se viera fría y hermosa…-_" ¿Hermosa"- _negó varias veces con su cabeza negando aquellos ojos azules.

—Que ridículo —se dijo al peinarse con sus dedos su cabello rojizo. — _Ella controla el agua_ _—_pensó, ignoro sus pensamientos, agarro sus llaves y se fue al estacionamiento para buscar su motocicleta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leona se encontraba en su habitación, tirada en su cama con su vista hacia el techo, una y otra vez las visiones de un niño entrenando le invadían su mente, se levantó de su cama para asomarse hacia la ventana y así observar aquella luna creciente —Su Alma está rota—murmuro, lo detestaba un poco pero esta vez, sintió pena o lastima, era raro que ella se quedara con estas visiones o recuerdos de él. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era tan extraño, que podía comprenderlo.

— ¡Hey Leona! —le llamo Clark al entrar de golpe captando la atención de esta.

— ¿O-Ocurre algo C-Clark? —pregunto estando nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

—No, solo quería decirte que vamos al bar para festejar seguro—contesto al sonreír de lado.

—Siempre festejamos Clark—insinuó haciendo una mueca de enojado.

—Lo sé, lo se esperó que vengas—dijo al retirarse.

— _¿Por qué me tiene que importar ese sujeto?_ _—_se interrogo ella misma, se sonrojo por un momento al recordar esa mirada fría e intimidante. —N-No cierto.

Salió de su habitación para irse con sus compañeros al bar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como de costumbre, un par de luchadores del torneo se encontraban bebiendo cervezas y jugando al pool, como Terry Bogard, Ralf Jones, Clark Still y Kyo Kusanagi, reían a carcajadas y chocaban sus tarros de cervezas para luego beberla de un solo trago. Whip se sonrojo cuando vio que Ralf le guiño un ojo, Leona solo ignoro lo que también vio. Sintiéndose rechazada, porque se dio cuenta que su relación con el coronel solo fue y será una pura amistad, capaz una relación de "hermanos", además el comandante mismo le disgustaba un poco el acercamiento que hubo entre ellos dos, Leona escucho por esa voz masculina: aquellas palabras firmes e serias ante Heidern, que la relación entre Coronel y Soldado era solo amistad, eso la dejo decepcionada.

—Leo, ¿viste cómo me mira Ralf? —le pregunto Whip al dirigirle la mirada a su compañera.

—S-Si— respondió cortante y reflejando un rostro malhumorado.

Las risas se fueron cayendo cuando todos vieron a un pelirrojo entrar al bar, un silencio incomodo se notó en el ambiente, nadie creía lo que estaban viendo, -"Iori Yagami en el bar"- murmuraron todos. Tanto como ella, este también la vio allí sentada estando acompañada. Nuevamente, la música y las risas volvieron al ver que el sujeto encontró una mesa estando distanciado de todos.

— ¿Le puedo servir algo Iori?—pregunto King al asomarse.

—Quiero Whisky.

—Está bien. —decía al irse a buscar la botella.

La militar dudaba en ir a hablar con él. Delante de todos, preferiría que de apoco se vayan las personas y que se calmaran las cosas. Ambos se miraron disimuladamente, el bebía tranquilamente su whisky, aunque casi rompe su copa porque no soportaba las risas de las chicas como Mai, Mary, Athena y King: era irritante oírlas hablar de sus hombres, Mai, Mary y King siempre le preguntaba a Athena de –"¿Cuándo va a aceptar a Sie Kensou?"- Ella negaba con la cabeza a lo que Sie había visto la respuesta de la cantante.

—Otra vez rechazado. —hablo por lo bajo pero aún no se iba a rendir para conquistar el amor de Athena Asamiya.

Leona se tapaba los oídos, mientras que, el pelirrojo la observo noto que no era el único quien no soportaba las risas de las personas…—Por lo que veo, hay alguien más que no le gusta estos ruidos—dijo al sonreír por lo bajo.

Pasaron unas varias horas y algunos de los chicos habían quedado ebrios, Terry y Ralf quienes se retiraron del bar junto con sus amigos.

—Terry te dije muchas veces que no tomes demasiado. —le regañaba Mary estando molesta.

— ¡C-C-Cállate mujer!

—Leona, Clark y yo vamos a llevar al coronel a la base, después venimos—dijo Whip al salir del bar.

—…Esto no cambia más— suspiro al ver todo su alrededor.

—"Es raro que Iori no busque a Kyo para pelear." —escucho por la chica de cabellos lila.

— _¿Por qué será?_ _—_pensó Leona algo percatada. —_Según entendí, ellos llevan una gran rivalidad._

— ¿Vamos Athena? —le pregunto Kensou con ojos cansados.

—…Si vamos, espero que no ocurra una pelea entre ellos dos—dijo por lo bajo al mirar a Kyo y a Iori. Bostezo y se levantó de su asiento. —Nos vemos chicas. —se despidió con esa risa simpática.

—_Argg, esa niña es irritante—_se decía el pelirrojo en sus pensamientos. —_No la soporto por ser metiche en mis peleas con Kyo Kusanagi._

De apoco el bar se quedaba vacio, Leona al no ver a sus compañeros se levantó de su asiento dejo dinero arriba de la mesa.

— ¿Ya te vas Leona?

—S-Si

—Pero no bebiste nada. —insinuó King confundida.

—N-No soy de beber como mis compañeros—decía inclinando un poco la cabeza. —E-Ellos son divertidos, yo no.

— ¡Relájate! Ya verás que de apoco vas cambiando—sugirió con una sonrisa alegre.

Ella no era de sonreír mucho tampoco no es la primera vez que, recibe consejos de parte de alguien que visita frecuentemente por sus amigos. —G-Gracias, King—tartamudeo y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios.

Iori Yagami frunció el ceño al ver esa sonrisa: un tanto encantadora. _¿Por qué? _Primera vez que, la vio con sus propios ojos, sonreír ante otra persona.

—Hasta mañana—se despido de forma abierta.

—Eh? Leona parece estar cambiando. —hablo en voz alta y miro de forma extraña a la militar que se alejaba. Voltea. —Ah! Iori sigues allí, discúlpame.

El Yagami se levantó y dejo propina como hacen todos, la botella de whisky no estaba vacía, ni siquiera llego a la mitad, probablemente el joven solo bebió una copa. Este ignoro al Kusanagi y las disculpas de la chica, el castaño se quedó anonadado porque esta vez no había pelea.

—"Guarda el cambio" —escucho la joven al ver como otro cliente se alejaba.

Durante la caminata nocturna de Leona Heidern, contemplo por unos segundos la luna creciente y el cielo estrellado, no sabe ¿Por qué? Pero le gustaba ver las estrellas incluso la luna, aún seguía mal por enterarse de que Ralf estaba enamorado de Whip, eso le dolía y mucho también sabe que Clark estaba detrás de la chica del látigo, de por sí, ella lo ignora.

—Me siento una estúpida—hablo cortante. Oía unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella, volteo rápidamente y era un gato de color negro con machas blancas. Se arrodillo solo para acariciarlo. — Uff solo fue un gato—suspiro aliviada, lo agarro entre sus brazos y se lo llevo.

—Te pondré Hoshi.

Al encontrar un atajo por un callejón oscuro, se topó con un sujeto que al voltear lo reconoció.

— ¡O-Otra vez tú! —decían al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora me vas a decir que no me sigues, ¿no es cierto? —hablo con sarcasmo.

— C-Claro que no.

—Veo que te gustan los gatos. —dijo al mirar lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

—S-Sí. —asintió nerviosa. —B-Bueno me voy.

Ella se desvió un poco y continuaba con su recorrido, él se fue detrás de la militar.

— ¿Qué quieres? —interrogo al mirarlo de reojo.

—T-Te acompaño—contesto desviando la vista hacia un lado.

—B-Bueno.

Los dos caminaron con dirección hacia la base Ikari Warriors, ninguno dijo nada al respecto, dos personas frías que le cuesta tomar confianza y mas que se detestaron todo el tiempo o solo se ignoraban. Leona suspira nerviosa y Iori lo nota. —E-Esto es raro. —insinuó la militar.

—… ¿P-Porque lo dices? —pregunto sin darle la mínima importancia.

—E-En la playa, en el bar y ahora…Es raro para mí—respondió ella mientras acariciaba al gatito.

— ¿Casualidad? —volvieron a hablar los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque ambos coincidían casi en las palabras y en los pensamientos.

—Te ves…tierna sonrojada—hablo en voz alta.

—E-Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Olvídalo.

—_Y él piensa que no lo escuche._ _—_se dijo la joven en su mente.

—Parece que no soportabas a las chicas. —insinuó el pelirrojo al sonreír de lado.

—S-Si solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de muchas personas. —decía la militar al mirarlo.

—Son un fastidio.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Hermosa noche ¿no lo crees? —musito este cuando levanto su vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Es verdad—hablo Leona cuando vio de la misma manera que él. —Hermosa noche estrellada.

—La luna creciente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, parecía existir un brillo especial entre los dos, tenían que admitir que ambos de igual forma estaban abriendo sus Almas solitarias. La peli azulada se sonrojo aunque el otro no mostro ningún rubor, solo parecía perderse en aquellos ojos azules. Al mismo tiempo ellos miraron para otro lado ocultando su interés "mutuo".

—Y-Ya llegamos—musito Leona al acercarse a la entrada hacia la base. —G-Gracias y disculpa. —inclino la cabeza.

—C-Creo que deberíamos hablar más seguido. —dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca.

—E-Esta bien, Yagami.

—Dime Iori, acordarte es Iori Yagami.

—Y a mí no me digas Heidern, llámame Leona Heidern—insinuó al mirarlo indiferente. Bajo a su gato para que camine por ahí, se tropezó con un escalón de allí y cayo arriba de Yagami, quedando en una posición un tanto incomoda. La muchacha se apresuró en levantarse porque escucho unas voces masculinas a las cuales identifico, Clark y Ralf, este se sacudió su vestimenta, antes de entrar Leona Heidern le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ambos sonrieron sin decirse nada.

—Recuérdame…—estaba a punto de terminar la frase.

—Cuando veas las estrellas. —musito en un tono burlón.

Al verla entrar a su casa, Iori Yagami camino unos pasos alejándose del lugar para después, tocarse su mejilla. —"_Cuando veas las estrellas"_ _—_recordó. —Ja! Ahora ella se copió de mi frase—hablo en voz alta para reírse un poco de lo ocurrido.

Luego de ese encuentro últimamente, ambos luchadores se fueron reuniendo para caminar por la noche, cada vez se abrían más sus Almas teniéndose confianza de manera amistosa para pasar a la siguiente etapa, su relación "retorcida"…Ser fríos, solitarios y pertenecientes a un disturbio, no solo los juntaba, sino que ellos se comprendían por sus pasados que gracias a la confianza, se contaron todo… Hasta llegar a una confesión un poco "cursi" para su gusto pero se aman, aunque le cuesta expresarse. Cuando todos se reúnen en el bar, fingen que se detestan para que nadie lo note. Iori tanto como Leona se recuerdan mutuamente cuando miran el cielo estrellado acompañando a la luna creciente.

—"_Recuérdame cuando veas la luna."_

—"_Recuérdame Cuando veas las estrellas."_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**o.O este fanfic capaz tenga algún parecido con mi fic de "La Guerrera" que todavía lo estoy escribiendo.**_

_**Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
